


A shitty summer

by Spibblex



Series: The shitty summer [1]
Category: Shitty summer
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Finally something without a fandom, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Original Character, Someone Help Will Graham, working on this in school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibblex/pseuds/Spibblex





	A shitty summer

Welll uh..I was about 15 and it was at least 12 to 1 in the morning and I was pretty bored and extremely heated.

I lied I’m my bed, scrolling threw all the males on pornhud.com just to find this 2 Boys names Felix Russo and Andy Kay. A huge grin grew on my face as I stared at them for a while.  
Geez,Felix.R was a cutie! He had everything a girl would love:  
•Dimples  
•that Hair That you can pull & play with  
•And a Latino????

I notice I wasn’t paying attention to the fact that he was a homosexual, but I didn’t care.

“Why are ya’ so cute?!?!”

I screamed into my pillow  
Then I started the video,  
It started off with them jerking, kissing and Blowys and some Eating out ones in a minute, it was really good! I fell in love with him After I seen how really got done. A Groan blasted in my headphones, My eyes widened,I giggled and blushed softly.  
“OML a feminine moan???”  
Andy played with his nipples for a while and started to hold him by his Rips, pushing up his male chest to make it look like he was a B cup.  
Few minutes later i stopped it and went to bed Hot as a heather.  
I had one thing on my mind before I went to bed...  
“Felix...”


End file.
